Goat City Wiki:Archive
This page will serve as an archive for all of the different features on the Main Page. Poll Archive Past Arcs The Mokubah Arc featured a strange, spiteful, young Namekian named Mokubah who crashed the Martial Arts Tournament and picks off all the fighters until only one is left, then challenges that fighter, leading to an epic battle. The Saika Arc, which revolved around Saika, a demonic blade that controled the minds of whoever it cuts. It's took place all over the Wiki, but mostly in the Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament. More information about Saika can be found here and here. People who had been cut by Saika's children will be listed here for easier reference. Fasha, Richie, Zeon, Boxer, Jeff, Hisana Biermann, Zion, Finn and Bear. The Tournament Arc focused on the competitons at Goat City, mainly the Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament and The Emperor's Tournament. The Ozzoto's Games Arc revolved around Ozzoto the Super Monster, a Demon from the Demon Realm who decides to test the residents of Goat City by having one member of each race enter a martial arts competition. It will not start until the Tournament Arc ends. Please do not create your own Arcs, you may suggest them here. User of the Week After some times, the polls were removed and replaced with user and pages of the week. * User:TeamUnitedNerds * User:Marceline the Radical Dame * User:Ulqi-chan * User:Richie Cordelia * User:Doomywoo-HS * User:Zeon1 * User:Vampire Queen of Ooo After sometime, this was removed. Page of the Week This page is very high-quality, and perfectly fits the standards of Goat City! Ulqualeeris Vintage Zas'parsus, better known simply as Ulqi, is the sole reincarnate of a mass murderer from the twenty-first century. However, she has abandoned her fate to walk in his footsteps and rather took the path of living like a normal person, though due to the curse she is forever destined to bear, it is a journey still in progress. Read more here... When fighting, Bear acts calm and collected, except when he's fighting something of evil nature, then his ordinary calmness turns to rage. He has dies several times, which has left him with an indifferent outlook on death, sometimes going as far to stay in otherworld until he gets bored. He was the first Saiyan at Goat City to acheive Super Saiyan Form. Read more here... Years ago, Mifan was a more rural country, until a very young woman, barely 14 years old, stepped forward and took charge. That was Richie Piccolo Cordelia. She proclaimed herself the Mayor of Goat City, and created laws for the land. Soon, Emperor Chiaotzu, the leader of Mifan, heard of Richie's attempts to keep Goat City beautiful. But at the same time, he was ashamed for letting the country fall into dismay. Read more here... Lady Stefanie is a Knight of Lord Abadeer. She was at some point a capable wizard and the Court Wizard of the Candy Kingdom. After years of studying, her mind drifted to darker places. She found ancient texts which spoke of untold horrors and legends. Eventually she stumbled upon the fabled 'Candynomicon' written by the mad Turkish Delight, Yumbdul Candazhad. In it, she read of the horrors and power that awaited those willing to search for them. Here she learned of many powerful dark magiks and rituals, one of which happened to grant her entry into the dreaded Nightosphere. Read more here. Marceline is a tomboy, and a wild rocker girl. She has a short temper and can go from serious and mature to childish and completely random. Marceline is a trickster and a troublemaker at heart. She enjoys making elaborate "evil plans" and pulling pranks on people, as well as scaring them. She's a daredevil and has a mischievous personality, and is not intimidated by anything. She doesn't like emotions or emotional attachment. She's usually treated like a monster by the people that don't know her enough to tell she's not one. Although behind her emotionless facade, she still cares about her friends and is really emotional. Read more here... Zeon is a Saiyan/Human hybrid who lives in Goat City, in his mysterious house 1300 FT Up. For reasons still unknown (probably due to the Shadow Demon War) Zeon is missing, and has not been seen for several months now. Read more here... Move of the Week * Masenko * Wolf Fang Fist * Saturday Crush! Saturday Crush (サタデークラッシュ) is an energy sphere-type technique. First, the holds their right hand high in the air and forms a pink energy sphere. Then, they fire off the sphere at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Featured Photo Archive This section is an archived reference to all previous photos of the week. Hisana.jpg Dbzfamily.jpg|Wiki Families can get large. Kid buu 5600.jpg Images (64).jpg|It's over.... NYAN THOUSAND Images (54).jpg Xx Shishinki.jpg The earl of lemongrab by goblin vomit-d4yzx41.png GoatsDon'tNeedNoStinkingGravity.jpg|Gravity: Only a Theory Bearbyvqo.png|"GTFO my corner" - Bear RichieNoticedThisLol.jpg Queenie'sPrettySmile.jpg LifeIsWonderful.jpg 133418552099.png|link=Category:Races FinnIsSmartByVQ.png The Auditor MC10.png SS4.gif 302px-DBZ-tenshiTrunks.jpg MarcyCord.png Captain Bannana.jpg 559760 2928798390311 1571512984 32096873 2044600447 n.jpg Finnbyvq.png Finnmarcelinebyvq.png Learning rainbow.jpg 554885 396794337055213 1191376221 n.jpg How's it going floater PB.png 533226 403794626335348 734032733 n.jpg Transparent.png R14791.jpg Tumblr m1im72wiMk1r45yuqo2 1280.png Category:Important Category:Goat City Wiki Category:Important Category:Goat City Wiki Category:Browse